1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc writing method for writing data into a data writing area of an optical disc by controlling an optical disc device, and to an optical disc writing program for carrying out the writing method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, in an optical disc that data can be written and read, address data may be embedded beforehand on the disc surface of the optical disc in order to specify a part where data is written into or read out. As optical discs of this kind, one conforming to a standard in which a meandering groove (hereinafter referred to as a wobble) is provided and address data is embedded by being synchronized to the meandering form of the wobble so as to be modulated, and one conforming to a standard in which a header for embedding the address data is formed for each writing unit, are known (see Japanese Patent Applications Laid-open No. 5-101543, Laid-open No. 7-14301, Laid-open No. 11-45508, Laid-open No. 11-86418, and Laid-open No. 11-144374).
In an optical disc with a wobble, when data is first written into a part where data has never been written on the optical disc, the data writing part is specified based on the address data embedded in the wobble, and the data writing is initiated.
As described above, in a rewritable optical disc, the data writing part is specified based on the address data embedded in the wobble, and the data writing is carried out on a condition that a block located ahead of a block into which the data should be written is the one where data has never been written. Then, reading of the written data is performed to the block into which the data has been written.
However, there is a problem that a block into which the data has been written, within the unwritten region of the optical disc, cannot be searched for, based on the address data in the wobble.
The reasons are as follows. For example, since writing is carried out by synchronizing with the address data embedded in the wobble, the starting point of the writing is a linking position of the block into which the data is written. Therefore, when the data in the block is read out, there may be a case that the data is taken without being synchronized with, for example, a frame SYNC which is synchronization information of the data, so that a correction of data such as an ECC is not performed.